Songbird
by Ichihime94
Summary: Sorry for the crappy title. But Orihime is in love with Ichigo, who is in love with Rukia, his best friend. Ichigo is Rukia's manager and doesn't even know Orihime exists even though she has been Rukia's backup singer/dancer for two years now. She will be stick in this one-sided love forever, won't she? Not okay for kiddies to read!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story where Inoue Orihime is madly in love with Ichigo Kurosaki from a far. He is Rukia's manager and best friend, and he also is in love with her. He doesn't even know Orihime's name, and she's bee\ with Rukia as a backup singer for over two years. She will be in a one-sided love forever, right?

I don't own bleach!

Orihime's POV unless told otherwise!

* * *

Today felt like the hottest day this whole summer, but it was probably just because I am working. I, Inoue Orihime, am a backup singer/dancer for the great Rukia Kuchiki. That meaning, I am hidden in the shadow which I don't really mind. I've never been one to want attention, that is except from one person: Rukia's best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. Everyone is convinced that they are lovers, but if you saw the way he looked at her there wouldn't be a doubt in your mind they weren't. The sad thing is I've been in love with this guy for about two years now, and I don't even think he knows my name. I've 'met him for the first time' like ten times, not including the first time we actually met which was when I first started working as a backup singer for Rukia. But don't feel sorry for me, I'll get my chance! ...someday...

"Okay, that's a wrap for today! I expect to see everyone here on Monday at 7 am, don't be late!" Ichigo shouts at the group, he's Rukia's manager you see. "I need to talk to the backups and Rukia real fast, but everyone else can go."

Here we go again, we are going to bitched at because 'we are making Rukia look bad' but to be honest it's hard to make her 'look bad.' She can't dance to save her life! Reluctantly, I walk over to the group that stands in front of the star couple, in the back of course, and listen to the male hark at everyone. I zone out and roll my eyes, but I at least act like I'm listening unlike some of the girls. I hear them whispering about how they are going to with the band to a party tonight, _must be fun_. They see me staring and smile, "do you wanna go Inoue? It'll be fun!"

I was surprised by the invite, because I never get invited to parties. The one time I actually went to party I ended up in sleeping with some total creep who stalked me for about 2 months, I never want relive that again. I shudder at the thought, but since it's been so long I think a night out will be fun. "Umm, sure I think that sounds fun!"

"Am I bothering you guys in the back? I don't mean to interrupt your obviously entertaining conversation, but I am trying to conduct a meeting with you people!" Ichigo yells at the four of us, "what is your name? I don't remember you."

I let a sigh, I'm really getting tired of this. "Mr. Kurosaki, we have met like 10 times. My name is Orihime Inoue and I have been with Rukia for two years, I find it rather rude that you don't take enough interest in anything besides her to even learn someone else's name." I hear the group gasp at my statement. _Oh shit, I did not just say that out loud did I.._ I look away from his piercing brown eyes, because I am so ashamed that I just back talked him. I am in serious trouble.

"Well, I apologize that I don't care enough about you to learn your name, not that really matters to me anyway," He glares at me. "I am done with the meeting anyways you are dismissed." He sighs and pulls Rukia away from us by her shoulder.

"Hime, I can't believe you said that to him! You were a rockstar!" I hear a couple of the girls cheer for me. I just wave my hands and smile at them. "Anyways, the party is at 9 tonight, just come over to my place at like 8:30. We can all go together!"

I stand there as they walk away thinking to myself, I don't want to go home so I find a seat in the theater where we were practicing and sit. I love to write music and sing it to myself, I don't have the self confidence to sing on front of people. Someday I am going to give one of my songs to Ichigo, so Rukia can make it famous. My dream is to be a famous song writer, I would kill for someone to want to sing my songs. If someone saw me right now, they would probably I am a weirdo, sitting here smiling at myself. I laugh at myself, I look down at my phone and see it's almost 7. I gather my stuff and head home, I grab some food on my way home since I don't have time to make myself a meal. I get my house turn on my stereo to get in the party mood.

Once I am ready to go I check myself out in the mirror, _damn I look good_ I smirk at myself. I decided on a two piece outfit, a short black skater skirt paired with my favorite sparkly bra-top. Now for the shoes, I decided to grab my black caged heals because they were my most comfortable. I am wear my sexiest underwear, you know just in case. My make up in model worthy, and my hair is curled to frame my face. I grab my phone, purse and keys then I head out my door towards Yuuki's apartment. But not before locking my door of course. I decide not to drive, since her house is only a few blocks away. I hear whistles as I walk to her home, I smile and blush each male that they come from. I hardly get attention from males because I like to wear over sized clothes to hide my large chest and small frame. I get to her door and knock.

"Hiiiiiiime! You're finally here! Come in, Come in! We're are pregaming!" Yuuki calls to me, _great they're already drunk... _I barely step in the door before she drags me to the kitchen and forces me to a shots with her. "We have to tispy before we go, it will make it so much better." Her drunken thoughts actually sound logical, _bottoms up! _I took three shots and was feeling pretty good. The rest of the girls are ready it seems, so we head out.

"I am so getting laid tonight guys, you might have to find your own rides home!" Yuuki says as she pulls out her keys, but I stop her.

"Yuu, you shouldn't drive. You have drake too much, I am fine let me drive. Just tell me where to go." She hugs me, I just stood there awkwardly until she was done.

"Hime, that's why I love you. You always think of others. Okay, here. It's not far from here!" We all pile into the car and head out, Yuuki directs me to this huge house. "We're hereee! Come on, Hime. Let's go Hime!" She pulled my arm and we walked up the driveway.

"Who's house is this? I didn't think of the band guys made that much money," I ask her as we walk into the mansion.

"Oh, Hime you're silly. This is Ichigo Kurosaki's house. He's good friends with one of the band members, Renji I think? So he said they could use his house as long as nothing was damaged." She explained. I just nodded, _well he does have friends and he's __**actually**__ nice to them. That's a shocker._ I follow her until into the main party of the house and to the swarm of people that happen to be here. "Hime, here. You look like you are on a mission for a good time like me, Bottoms up?"

I grin at her, "bottoms up!" I gulp down the shot she gives me and ask the bartender for something strong and sweet. Once I get my drink I make my way to the dance floor and let loose, I sip my drink and start to grind on some guy who is behind. I turn around it's too dark to see his face, but his physic is beautiful, so I keep dancing on him. I ended dancing with him for the next two songs and he asked me if I wanted some to drink, I nodded and stayed where I was. When he returned I gulped down my drink and let the music take me away, I wrap my arms around his neck and grind on him. He grabs my waist with one hand and places the other in my hair, knowing what comes next I close my eyes and lean in. I drink him in, the kiss was fiery and full of passion. His mouth was hot on mine, his tongue licked my lips trying for an entrance. I welcomed him willingly, let him explore every part of my mouth. I pulled away, "What's your name?"

I felt him smirk against my cheek,"does it matter?" and he took mouth again, this time it felt more urgent like he needed me now. I let him kiss through the rest of song playing.

"I need more to drink, how about we take some shots?" I looked into his eyes, they were black where mine were white and yellow where mine were blue. _He resembles someone I know, but I'm too drunk to think who._ "I'll let you do them off my body." His eyes lit up with excitement, and he grabbed my waist then carried me to a back table.

"I'll be right back, don't even think about leaving," He growled in my ear. I nodded and waited, he was gone for less than a minute it seemed. He did a few body shots, and I just did mine when I sat up. My mind was gone from that point on.

* * *

The morning light woke me up, my head hurt so bad. I open my eyes and notice I'm not in my apartment, _fuck Inoue not again.._ I look at the room around me purposefully not looking for a body next me. I hesitate, and put my arm out instead feeling for a body. Nothing. I look down just to be sure, Sure enough the giant bed was empty besides me. _yes! I can make an escape without him noticing. _ I dash around the room looking for my clothing, _we must of had a blast last night this room is wrenched! _I dress as fast as I can, I look in my purse that was on the night stand, and sure enough Yuuki's keys were still in there. My luck keeps getting better and better. I pull my hair up in a slopy bun and gather up the rest of my stuff.

"You aren't just going to leave without telling me goodbye, are you _Orihime Inoue_?" A voice boomed. My blood ran cold, I know that voice. Please god tell me I didn't have drunken sex with the man I have been in love with for two years. I guess he noticed my silence, "Now you're ignoring me huh? Oh well, you can't hide from me forever."

"I-I-Uh don't remember much of last night..." I kept my eyes locked on the spot on the wall. "I'm sorry, Mr Kurosaki."

"I've seen you naked, and we've fucked around five times last night, call me by my first name." Can I just die please? "Don't worry it will be our little secret, I can't believe I never noticed you before Inoue. You're hot."

"..Th-thank you.. I need to get home.."

"Of course, you do. I want to thank you for helping with mending my broken heart, you assisted me very nicely." He walked over and gave me a glass of water. "In more ways than one," He winked as I drank the water.

"I-I'll see you on Monday, Mr-"

"Ichigo." He said sternly. god he was sexy. I kind of wish I remembered last night, _WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!_

"I-I will you on Monday Ichigo." I brushed past him and walked out the door. I needed to leave now before I did anything else I would regret.

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

Hmm.. Orihime Inoue. She's an interesting girl, I won't be forgetting her name anytime soon. I looked down at the slip of paper she had left me last night, _is this her cell phone number?_ _what a silly little girl..._ She probably doesn't remember leaving it here last night. I'll be sure to call her later. I smirk at myself, as I look out the window to see the small auburn haired beauty rushing to her car. She is interesting for sure, maybe she can help me get over that little shortie who choice my best friend over me. 'We are too close for that kind of relationship Ichi, plus I have been seeing Renji for a while now. I'm sorry.' I kicked the door, _damn. _ I sigh and walk back to the window. I see her car pulling out of the drive way.

"See you later, _Hime." _ I say to myself out loud.

* * *

Okay! Tell me what you think, and where you would like to see the story should go. I'll take your suggestions into account. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry Guys for taking forever to publish another chapter, I have super busy. Well here is the long awaited chapter 2!

* * *

It's Monday morning, I have been avoiding society this weekend. Well, since Saturday morning anyways for obvious reasons. I am currently sitting in my car watching the clock, it reads 6:54. I am going to sit in this car until the very last second, I am not ready to face him. I still can not get over the fact that I slept with my boss, I shudder at my recollections of Friday's events. 6:56, _shit. _ I finally get out of my car and walk into the building for my hopefully busy day.

When I walk into the auditorium, I scan the room for a certain carrot top. When I spot him, his back is turned to me, thankfully deep in conversation with the theater director, or at least that is who it looks like, and the star of the show. I let out a sigh of relief and walk towards Yuuki and the others who are stretching, it looks like we are working on the new number all day, _great._ I roll my eyes and join them.

"Hime! How're you? You look so tired!" Yuuki yells way too loud for this hour.

"Yes, I am. Your shouting is not making my mood any better, either Yuuki." I plop down next to her and begin my stretches.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She whispers to me. "Oh, thanks for dropping off my car on Saturday. You are so amazing Hime, but what happened to you? You like disappeared from the party."

I pale, this is the last thing I wanted to talk about. "I-I mostly mingled with the rest of the party. Oh, and don't mention it. It was nothing."

"Oh, look at you becoming a little social butterfly Hime!" She claps her hands together and leaned towards me, "I didn't know if you met a certain someone at the party." She winked at me.

"What?!" I yell a little too loudly, making everyone in the area turn and look at me. I looked around and made eye contact with a certain pair of piercing brown eyes, he smirked at me. I pulse skyrockets and my stomach instantly turns into knots, but with a wink he turned away from me. I realized I was holding my breath and let it out, returning to Yuuki. "You are crazy, me? Meet someone? In my dreams, I am way too picky!"

She pouts at me, "Hime, you are going to end up alone if you don't put yourself out there more. I should set you up with one of my friends!"

"Uh, No. That won't be necessary, thank you though." I stand, offering her my hand to help her up. We make our way to the group of dancers continuing small talk, but leaving my love life out thankfully. The new number didn't look too hard, but we did have to have partners. Yuuki and I decided to work with each other until the male dancers arrived. Each of us taking turns on the male and females roles. They are going to be here Wednesday, according to our choreographer Keigo Asano. I don't really like him all that much, he is too touchy feely but he knows what he is doing. So I guess that's why the star couple keeps him around. I heard him and Ichigo went to high school together according to Yuuki. I dove into practicing and didn't think of Him at all.

The day went by fairly quickly, I had two close run-ins with Ichigo, but I avoided him for the most part of day. He didn't speak to me, which put my mind at ease. Since my group was the last to leave, I decided to take advantage of having the whole theater to myself. The only lights that were on were the lights in front of the stage and the ones running along the walkways. I sat in the middle of the stage and started writing a few lyrics, to hopefully help me forget what happened this weekend. Unaware I was being watched.

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

I shuffle out of the directors office, I am thankful this stupid benefit will be over this week. However, there next few days are going to be complete hell of me. I run my hand through my hair and lean over the balcony overlooking the entire theater. I lazily run my eyes over the room, noticing a small figure sitting alone in the middle of the stage writing in some notebook. _A diary? _ I think to myself, it took me a minute to recognize who it was. I contemplate going and harassing her, but she looked so peaceful. I decide just to go down stairs and find a seat. I watch her as she scribbles in that notebook and smiles to herself. _What is she writing?_ Scratching my head, I glance at my watch. It is past five. She shouldn't even be here, _why are she still here?_ I assume she notices the time because as if on cue she gathers up her things and runs to the door. As I watch her leave, I get out the piece of paper she scribbled her phone on and smile. She really is an interesting person, I shove it back into my wallet and make my way from where I was sitting.

* * *

**Orihime POV**

I can't believe I stayed there for an extra hour! I get into my car and drive back to my apartment. The next day was pretty uneventful. I went to work like usual, practiced my part in the set list. lunch break, then practiced a different number which was fairly easy. I don't like being in the spot light especially around people I know, but the choreographer made me the only person on the stage at one point, which makes me extremely nervous. Yuuki says I am finally getting my 'big break' but I don't really consider that to be that huge. Since it's not my show or anything, how could I possibly be getting a break? It's Wednesday afternoon right now, we are waiting for the male assisting dancer to show up. When they finally do decide to show up, and we are paired by height. I am paired with a guy who has the palest skin I've ever seen along with deep, deep green eyes, he is pretty handsome. However, he doesn't talk much. I tried talking to him a couple times, he just states a simple answer and leaves it at that. We have been practicing for about an hour or so when we got a break, I decided to try again with Mr. I Don't Like Socializing.

"You are really good, but you never told me your name?" I ask him before taking a sip from my water.

"Ulquiorra Cifer." He blinked at me. No emotion. _Is he even human?_

"Oh, that's an interesting name. My name is Orihime Inoue. It's nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you." I smile at him, in hopes of gaining some emotion.

"It's nice to meet you as well, woman." Then he just turned away from me. _RUDE._

The rest of the time was mostly just practicing with Ulquiorra. He still didn't talk to me, but dancing with him kept my mind off of Ichigo. I am so thankfully that the benefit is in two days, because he will be so busy preparing all the final touches that he won't even bother with me. Although I still caught a few glimpses of him and it gave me butterflies every time we made eye contact. I wish I could just shut off my feeling for him, I know it will never happen. I need to stop dreaming. He is just so captivating, I shake my head at the thought and begin to practice again.

The clock strikes 5 and everyone left for home, I was alone in the theater again. I took this time to dance my solo number without any eyes on me, or so I thought. I run through it about five or six times until I am pleased, I finish the last steps on the seventh run and I hear a single applaud. I glance around the room locking eyes with a tall handsome man with piercing brown eyes. He is sitting a few rows from the stage with a smug smile on his face. My face flushes and I turn away from the seating.

"Orihime, you are a beautiful dancer. I enjoyed watching you, I assume you are the special talent Keigo was talking about." He calls. I turn around and watch as he makes his way towards me. "But please don't stop just because I am here, won't you continue? I could watch you all day."

He finally makes to the stage, he jumps up on to it and struts up to where I stand. I look away from him, but he continues speaking. "Orihime, have you been avoiding me? I mean I know I have been insanely busy, but I hardly see you. When I do, you are always shuffling away from me or practicing."

"No, umm, I-I was just wanting to.." I didn't know what to say to him.

"You haven't been avoiding me?" He grabbed my face turning it back toward him with one hand, and he snaked the other around my waist.

"Well, if I was, you wouldn't have anything to gauge it off of." I snap at him, pulling away from his grip.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me with confusion.

"I mean, until Friday you didn't even acknowledge my existence."

"Oh, and I am sorry for that Orihime," he tries to grab me again but I step from him.

"I understand, but I must go. It's late, it's been...nice? Talking to you." I turn and grab my bag, ignoring his calls to me. I get out to the door and make to my car, I slump into the drivers seat trying to calm my heartbeat. I take a few deep breathes and finally I am relaxed. I turn my key in the ignition, but it stalls. Again, it stalls. I try four or five more times before I stomp out of the car cursing, obviously making a scene. Luckily, the parking lot was empty aside from a sleek silver car which I assume belongs to Ichigo. I pop the hood, looking for something unusual, but I have no idea what goes on with cars. I notice there isn't smoke. _This is what you get for buying a crappy used car._ I slam the lid, and retreat back to my seat and think of a solution. I have been sitting in my car for about thirty minutes calling everyone I know, but I think all my friends decided to be complete asses and ignore me. I sigh, "I am going to be stuck here all night!" I scream and beat the stirring wheel. I start to sob, unexpectedly. I sob because I don't have the money to fix my car or get a new car. I barely have enough to make rent right now, Rukia is sucking my bank account dry with her insisting on us wearing the finest of fine clothing, but we have to pay for it ourselves of course. I continue to sob when I hear a tap on my window. I look out and see none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. I open my door to see what he wants.

"Can I help you? I am kind of busy having a breakdown..."

"Oh, Orihime, you are far too pretty to cry. What is wrong with your car?" Wait, _did he just call me pretty?! _

Ignoring his comment, "I have no clue. I don't know a thing about cars. But I'll figure it out don't worry."

"Don't be silly, come on. I'll give you a ride home, you can call a mechanic to pick it up" He pulls me out of my car and closes the door behind me.

"I'm okay, thank you though. I-"

"Not another word, now speak to the man." He hands me a phone that had a local mechanic on the other line. I explain everything to man and hand Ichigo back his phone.

"Thank you, will you still give me a ride home? I don't want to walk home by myself." I glance at him from the corner of my eye.

"Of course, now get in. Get in!" He leads me to his sliver sports car and opens the door for me. "Where do you live?"

I climb into the car, "I live about five minutes from here in the apartment complex down by the grocery store." he didn't respond, just nodded his head.

He shuts the door and joins me in the car. He starts the car then zooms out of the parking lot in the opposite direction of my apartment.

"Where the hell are you going? I live back that way!"

"Now, now. I will get you home, but right now I am going to take out, but I am not telling where. So you better just be a good girl and zip your lip." He smirks at me.

* * *

Okay guys, let me know what you think! Sorry for any mistakes, let me know if you find any I will fix them. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am back with another update, I really love hearing your feedback. If you have any suggestions for the story don't be afraid to let me know, I want to know! Once again, I try my best to catch the type-os and misspellings but doing this on my iPads kinda difficult!

Well, anyway enjoy!

* * *

I was fuming. Not only did I get kidnapped, I have been taken to a restaurant that is far too sophisticated for me and what I am wearing. Ichigo looks so fitting here, he is tall, handsome, rich...the list is endless. Then there is me, the middle class girl who has lived in the same apartment for three years. Did I mention I'm wearing spandex capris and a workout top? Yeah, I am not being seen there in this.

"Don't bother trying to get me in there, because it's not happening." I slump in my seat. "Can you just take me home? I really wanted Chinese take-out..."

"Oh, Orihime. You could have told me that." He shift the gear and sped back down the road until we were in front of a local Chinese restaurant. "There, is this acceptable?"

"No." I snap at him.

"Well, why not? This was you wanted, is it not?" He looked at me with confusion.

"No, Ichigo. This is not what I wanted. What I wanted was: to be in my apartment alone, eating mushroom chicken with rice, and watching the news." I sigh.

"Fine, have it your way." He got out of the car, walked around and bent down to open the door. He opened it just a crack so I could hear him, "wait here. This will only take a minute." Then slammed the door and entered the building.

I sat in the car alone for probably about 15 minutes, with each passing minute I can feel my anger rising and rising. Seriously, who does he think he is? He didn't even know I was alive last week, the more I find out about him the more I find myself questioning why I harbor these feelings for him. I let out the fifth sigh, when I see him emerge from the restaurant with two brown bags. He quickly got in the car and handed them to me.

"Here. Hold these, we are dining at your home." He started the car, and pulled back on the busy traffic.

"Excuse me!? You are not going in my apartment. No, not happening." I gasp at him.

"Why on Earth not? I'm driving you home AND buying you dinner, the least you could do is invite me in your apartment." He did have a point there...

"Its embarrassing, that's why. Not everyone has fancy houses and cars you know." I whisper.

"I won't judge, I am interested in how you live." He glances at me and smirks.

"What? Why?"

"Because I am interested in you as a person, Orihime." WHAT?! I look at him with wide eyes, my ability to speak has left my brain. Before I had a chance to reply, he started again. "Tell me where you live, I am following the road that goes past the theater."

I give him directions to my apartment, and when we reach it he parks and gets out.

I open my door before he get a chance to, "Okay, before you come in. No judgement, got it? We are eating, then you are leaving." I stood on the first step on the metal stairs waiting his response.

"Scout's honor." He smirks and takes the food from my hands. I turn and walk up the stairs to my door. Hesitantly, I unlock the door, welcoming him into my home. I step to the side so he can explore. He takes a few looks around and smiles me, "Are you going to give a tour or what?"

I show him around the place, excluding my bedroom of course. He doesn't need to see in there. We settle down at the dinning table and begin to eat. He eats his food quietly, almost painfully quiet. I was the first to speak up. "It's pretty sad, isn't it?" I attempt to joke with him.

"No, it's a nice place Orihime. I like it," he smiled then continued to eat his food without another word.

"Do you not like talking during dinner? Because for someone who can't shut up, you sure are quiet."

"I like to enjoy my food, I am a silent eater. That is the reason I wanted to go to a restaurant, that way the silence wouldn't bother you." He stared at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"I see, well it doesn't bother me per say because I eat alone every night. It is just a bit odd that's all, I live alone so I watch the news when I eat so I don't feel alone, you know?"

"You are always alone?"

"Well, not always. My best friend, who doesn't live in town anymore, has meals with me when she is in town. But that's not that often. I don't mind being alone though, so don't go feeling sorry for me." I start to finish my meal.

"I don't feel sorry for you, I understand how you live and how you feel. Sometimes I wish I had a smaller house, living alone in that huge house gets lonely. Only sometimes though."

"Well, don't you have girlfriends or whatever who pay you visits?"

"No, I don't." The look in his eyes was warning me to stop talking. So that is exactly what I did. As we silently finished our meal, I walked into the kitchen to clean up. Ichigo just sat there as I took his plate and silverware. He walked into the kitchen, watching me work. "You would make a good housewife Orihime." But when I turned around to answer him, he was already putting on his coat.

"Already leaving, huh?"

"It was you who said, we eat and that's it. Plus I, personally, have had an exhausting day, and I would like to get some rest. So, I will see you tomorrow. Rest well, Orihime."

"I, Umm, thank you for dinner. Bye." But he was already down the stairs. I watched him leave in wonder of what he meant by his statement about a housewife. _Probably only speaking his mind, don't let it bother you. _I close the door and grab my cell phone out of my coat pocket. I call Yuuki asking her to give me a ride, of course having to explain what happened to my car purposely leaving Ichigo out of my story. I would never get her off the phone if I didn't. When I ended the call, I turn on the TV, but I didn't really watch it. I was deep in thought about Ichigo and the little I knew about him. It was around 9:30 when I got ready for bed, I was in bed showered and prepped by 10:30. Slowly, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Yuuki was at my house around 7:45, we had to be at the theater by 8. I had to work on my solo stage performance for most of the day. It was a day before the huge benefit concert, of course the stress levels were high. All the last-minute pieces were being put into place, making sure everything was perfect. And it was until we did the dress rehearsal. Every number went smoothly, no major errors but the final act backed out at the last-minute. Rukia, Ichigo, and the rest of the cast were freaking out. Rukia didn't have anything to perform in their place, she had already her top hits scheduled earlier in the show. I wanted to die when I saw Yuuki raise her hand out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you want, girl?" Ichigo snapped at her. "Can't you see we are busy, make it quick."

"Umm, I was just thinking maybe Rukia-chan could perform one of Hime's songs. She has some really good ones." I turn pale and start to sweat as everyone turned to me.

"Does she? Well, let me take a look-"

"No, I will take a look. I am the one who will have to sing it." Rukia shoved Ichigo out-of-the-way heading in my direction. She stopped in front of me, "Can I use one of your songs, Hime was it?" She smiled at me.

"You, uh, can call me Orihime. But I guess, I mean they aren't very good. Let me go grab my notebook." I turn and walk, scratch that, sprint to the locker room. I try to calm my heartbeat and breathing, I think I was having a panic attack. All that attention could kill me. I open my locker and grab my notebook, opening it to a certain song I wanted her to sing out the songs in that book. I return to the front stage, but luckily everyone was gone except a few people. "Rukia-chan, umm, here. This is a song I think will be a good ending to the show."

She took the book from me, she studied the song, looking up at me a few times. I start to worry she hated it, but as she finished the lyrics, she smiled at me. "Orihime, I love this song. Are you sure I can use it?"

"Yes, yes please. I never will." I shrug and look away from her awkwardly.

"Thank you so much, you are a life saver!" She gave me a huge hug, nearly killing me in the process. "You can go home for today, I want you to rest up for tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I mean it's only 1..."

"Yes, go! In fact, Everyone except the back ups and the band should go home."

"I am one of your backs up though, Rukia-chan."

"You know your song, correct? You can run through it tomorrow when you get here. Now, Go!" She started to push me out the door. I motioned to Yuuki to grab my stuff along with her's. She met me outside of the theater.

"Hime, please don't kill me." She pleaded to me as she handed me my things. "I just think you don't give yourself enough credit for how much talent you have!"

"I'm not going to kill you, at first I wanted to but now," I paused and look at her. "I want to hug you."

I embraced her. Once I pulled away, I looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Yuuki. Now, please take me home so I can nap."

* * *

Okay guys, I'm sorry this is really late but I had personal things to take care of. So Rate and Review, I'm sorry about the mistakes if there are in.  
I should really have someone else read it before I publish my chapters, I'm sorry the chapters are kinda short. My eyes hurt when I read too much on a computer screen, so I have to make them short for personal reasons. Okay so thanks for reading.

Remember you have and ideas about the story feel free to let me know! I love hearing your ideas! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Make sure you read my author's note before reading, thank you.

* * *

Okay guys, Here is the next Chapter this one is gonna be a little longer because it does that three full songs in it. The two songs are both by Katy Perry. There will be a third song, but it is by Kimbra. I did that on purpose because Rukia, if she did sing you know, would sound similar to her. So, if you don't like her, well tough poop because I do. ;p

List by appearance:

Love Me – Katy Perry

Grace of God – Katy Perry

Warrior - Kimbra

I pick songs off Katy's new album because I love it so much, and I decided to go with slower tempo songs because Hime is a classically trained dancer. So, her specialty is lyrical and ballet.

The third is the song Hime wrote for Rukia, and I guess you can't just give someone a song? So, I will have Rukia give Hime credit for the song.

The songs don't really have any say towards the story, but listening to them probably wouldn't hurt.

I don't own Bleach or The songs in this story!

* * *

Today is the day we have been working these last two months for, the big benefit. Rukia has invited a huge audience for the show, and she also invited a few of her musical friends to play. So in total, Rukia have eight songs to perform, she only wanted dancer for two main songs. So, I only get to dance twice, but I do back up for three other songs. I have been running through my steps in my head for the entire day when we weren't rehearsing. The show started at six, but all the cast and crew had to be at the theater at 10 to run through everything. It was around three when we were allowed to go home to shower and all that, but we had to be back up at the theater before four.

I arrived back at the theater at 3:45 with Yuuki, my car was still in the shop. She was chatting away on the phone with her boyfriend who she gave her ticket to, we each were given a ticket to the benefit for a loved one. I gave my ticket went to the only family I had, my best friend Tatsuki. She promised she'd be there. I think I most nervous about her coming, sure she has seen me dance before but not like this. I walked into the dressing room area for hair and make-up, I went in through the side door hoping to avoid contract with a certain carrot top. My heart was already racing; it didn't need his help there.

I walk to my chair in front of my mirror; my stylist was already going to work. She didn't talk much, which I didn't mind. I did my breathing exercises while she went to work.

"You have quite a bit of hair, miss," a familiar voice whisper in my ear.

"Mr. Kurosaki! Umm, go-good afternoon, you scared me," I manage to squeak out. He let out his beautiful laugh.

"Oh Hime, you are so funny. Are you ready for tonight? You have a huge part in Rukia's favorite song," He smiled at me. "But don't worry, you will be amazing. I am sure of it."

"Well, thank you sir. I, uh, hope I just let anyone down," I stare at him through my mirror.

"Don't worry, I don't think you could ever let me down," he winked at me. "But I was going to ask you-"

Our conversation got cut short due to his phone ringing, "I'm sorry. I have to take this. Good luck Hime," then we walk away.

"He is quite handsome, isn't he?" My stylist asked.

"Yes, he is quite handsome indeed."

"Boyfriend?"

"WHAT? No! No! He is my boss, not my boyfriend at all."

"Oh! My apologies," and that we were finished speaking.

Due to the amount of hair I have, it took her about an hour and fifteen minutes to do it. Luckily I had arrived so early, that I had plenty of time to get my make-up done. My hair was tied up in a braided-tight bun hair style. My make didn't that much time, and I was ready for the show at 5:40. I sat in my chair reading through the set list. My first performance wasn't until 6:30, but I did have to sing back up on the first song. So, I put on my long black gown and made my way to the set.

The first song went very smoothly, I went back to the dressing room and changed into my first stage outfit. Once, I was changed. I found Yuuki, and we made our way to staging area. The stage was dark, only the dimmer lights by the band area were on. So, we couldn't see our male counter parts on the other side of the stage. Then the lights flashed on, and Rukia started to sing.

That was our cue, and we leaped on the stage as she sang.

I met Ulquiorra in the middle of the stage. From there we begin our dance together.

As the music came to the chorus, the music picked up. He lifted me, and I posed in the air.

We broke apart I hit a high kick as he moved around me. I dance alone as he danced around me for the next sequence.

We met together once again.

The music picked back up, and we continued our dance. I felt a pain in my left leg, ignoring it. I continued.

Ulquiorra lifted me once again, and spun around while I hit my mark.

I leaped away from him, and moved into the floor moves.

We held hands as she sang the next part of the song. He stood over me, me on one knee, his hands in mine.

As she hit that last note, he pulled me into him as we spun around he whispered to me, "you are hurt, woman."

As the song ended, the lights went out. Ulquiorra and I still holding on to each other, awkwardly I pulled away from him grip, but he grabbed my arm as I turned away.

"Did you not understand me, woman? You are injured, you can't continue." I pulled my arm away from him.

"Thank you for your concern, but I have to continue. Everyone is counting me." With that I walked back to my dressing room. I changed out of my costume and took off my shoes. I lifted my left leg on to my make-up area to examine it, it was in fact swollen. However, I couldn't deal with it at the moment. I took some ibuprofen, wrapped it, and then put back on my black grown for the next song I was singing back up for. I decided not to wear the heels for this set, that way I wouldn't aggravate it any further. Luckily I had about twenty minutes until Rukia preformed. So I could ice my ankle, hopefully to dial down the swelling. Yuuki came in that moment.

"Hime, you did such a great job!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks Yuuki, you did as well." I smiled back at her.

"Hime! Are you hurt? What happened?!" She pointed to the ice on my ankle.

"Can you not yell about it? I'm fine, I promise. I am just resting it a little until I go on next." I reassure her.

"Okay, but you better not be hiding anything from me. I thought we were friends?"

"We are, we are! Don't worry, I'm fine I promise. If it gets worse, I'll let you know."

"Gets worse? So you are in pain? Can you still do your number?"

"Yes, I can still do my number. It's just a little ache, nothing too huge."

"Hmm, alright. Well, I am supposed to be doing the group number, so I'll see you later Hime." Then she was gone.

It had been about ten minutes from when I had to go on, so I took off the ice pack and slipped on my flats. The back stage area was a mad house, the extras were running around like a chicken with their heads cut off. I sigh calmly and avoid the third man dressed in all black speaking a mile a minute into a head piece. As I walk to my mic, I think about Ichigo and how stressed he must be. I shake my head to rid his being from my mind; I should be focusing on the set at hand. I take a breath and the lights are on, I see Yuuki out of the corner of my eye. I give her thumbs up, wishing her luck.

The set ends the group dance was beautiful, I was envious of the girls in it. I had my solo dance not long after so I couldn't do it, so I could perform at my top condition. This number was most important to Rukia. I change to my next costume, a simple black and gold tutu, and I was to perform in my toe shoes. I grab them and tie them, I do my practice exercises, and then I make my way to the stage.

My nerves were on edge as I waited for the number to begin, everyone's eyes were going to be on me and me alone. Rukia would be in the back of the stage of course, but I was to be the object everyone would be focused. I looked at the people back stage, they were wishing me luck and telling me I would do great. I kept the fact that the pain in my ankle was steadily getting worse. I take a breath, look but at Rukia and nod, signaling I was ready. With the lights were up and the music started.

My movements were so slow and sweet, I was trying to keep as much weight off my ankle as I possibly could.

I began my pirouette ignoring the ache growing larger and larger.

I could feel the tears starting to form, hopefully no one would notice. I could move my ankle, but I pushed through.

I was thankfully that my most flexible leg was my left leg, I hit my high kick standing on my right leg.

I continue on counting down until I am to do the floor work. I start my bourree steps.

I drop to my knees and reach to right, fighting my tears.

I am reaching my arms behind of me, and I slowly rise up to my feet.

As the song was coming to a close, I could feel the tears streaming my face. Thank God, I am wearing water proof make-up. I start with the frappe steps.

I hit my last move, holding it the best I could. I feel something is my ankle finally give out, the lights went out and I went down. I struggled to my feet by fell again, I felt a strong arm grab my waist and lift me in his arms. I look up to his face seeing Ulquiorra, I grow confused. He was carrying my off stage like a princess. He sets me down in a neighboring chair.

"I told you not to continue woman. Now, look what happened." He scolds me. Before I had a chance to respond Yuuki was next to me.

"Hime, Oh my god! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? What should I do?" She is practically crying. I raise my hands and motion for her to calm down.

"Yuuki, I'm fine. I just need to rest. I have a little bit before I go on again, I'm sure-" I am rudely interrupted by Ichigo, I didn't even know he was there.

"No. You are done for today, I'll take you to the hospital. That's what needs to be done, look at you. You are can't even walk, how could you possibly dance again?" He barks at me. I sink in my chair, his anger makes me feel 2 feet tall.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted it to be perfect for Rukia-chan." I whisper. "She said that it was the most important number."

"It was important, and you did wonderful out there. But you can't go again, what else is left for you to do?"

"I just have to sing for the last two songs for Rukia-chan. I'm sure I can-"

"No, you are going to the hospital right now. I'll make arrangements for your spots." He interrupts me again.

"Fine, but you can't leave. I won't let you, this thing is far too important to Rukia for you just to leave for some stupid dancer who got hurt. I'll find a way to the hospital." He tries to argue but I start again. "No, Mr. Kurosaki. I don't want you to jeopardize your job just for me. I'll call my friend in the crowd."

"I'll take you; I am not needed any longer anyways." Ulquiorra says looking into my eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean I feel bad dragging you there with me."

"Woman, just be quiet. And don't even think about trying to walk, you've done enough damage to that thing." I sit silently as I watch Ichigo move away from me, with an irritated face. Ulquiorra picks me up again, carrying my like a princess. Yuuki follows him to the door, I look back to Ichigo whose glare could kill someone. He lifts a hand and waves at me, I raise mine too. I turn away as the chilly night air hits my bare arms. Ulquiorra puts me in the car as Yuuki hold open the door. Before she closes the door, I speak.

"Yuuki, can you relay a message for me?"

"Of course Hime! Anything!"

"Okay, well my best friend is in the crowd. We were supposed to go for drinks after the show, but obviously I won't be able to. Can you tell her what happened and to have to meet at the hospital as soon as she can?"

"Yes, I will. Be careful Hime."

"I will, thank you so much. Good luck with the rest of the show, I'm sorry." She just smiled and closed the door. Ulquiorra started to drive but he didn't speak the entire way to the hospital. It was awkward at first but then I found it comforting. He didn't speak until I tried to get out on my own.

"I told you not to even think about walking, didn't I?" He carried me inside of the hospital.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I watched him walk away with her in his arms. I could help but feel jealousy. I curse inwardly and scowl in their direction. I look up at them once again, mostly her. I raise my hand and wave, she waves back then they were gone. I stand there for a minute collecting my thoughts, and then I speak into the head set for a replacement for Orihime. It took me awhile, but luckily there was a different back up willing to take her place. I told her she'd be paid extra, and make my way to find Rukia. I reach her room, I open the door without knocking.

"Hey, Rukia. I need to talk to yoo-" I hear her scream I quickly cover my eyes. "What are you doing?!"

"We were just having a little fun, to help with my nerves Ichigo. Why didn't you knock?!"

"I shouldn't have to, I need to talk to you. Renji, please put some clothes on. I'm going to wait outside until you two are dressed." I turn and stand outside of the door until I hear a knock. I reenter the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rukia started.

"Well, you wanted to notified if there were any changes in your sets. So, I had to swap out one of your backs up for a different one, but she knows the first song and I gave her a copy of the lyrics for the final song. So, no need to worry."

"Okay, what happened to the other one? Which one was it?"

"Well, it is Orihime Inoue hurt her ankle during her solo performance. So, she was rushed to the hospital. And shouldn't be getting ready you go on in five minutes?"

"Shit! You're right, okay. I will be out in a second, thanks Ichigo." I say nothing as I walk out of the room. I feel sick to my stomach seeing Rukia half-naked with that baboon. I shake my head at the thought, and rush back to the sound booth. My mind is full of worries for Orihime through the rest of the sets. We had finally reached the finally set, which Rukia was singing the songs Orihime wrote. I notify the stage hands that we are ready, and the lights come on. It's just Rukia alone on the stage, wearing floor length deep purple gown.

"Good evening everyone! I hope you have enjoyed the show; this cause is one very dear to my heart. For the last number for the night I will be performing a new song that a friend wrote me. It's a very powerful and moving song. I hope you all enjoy!" The music started in the background and she started singing.

_(Rukia sings the whole song without Ichigo's thought interrupting) _

I watch as she exits the stage, and the applause start up. All the acts come out and do their bows; I go to find Rukia to congratulate her on a successful show. I wanted to get out of here and to the hospital as soon as I could.

* * *

Okay, so there is that, sorry for how long it is! Sorry if there are any mistakes, if you find any let me know and I'll go back and change them!


	5. Author's Note

Hello Guys, so I am going to put this in here as a heads up. I guess that I can't put song lyrics in my stories, so...I have told you the songs that are in the story. You should still listen to them, to know what is going on in the character's head because they explain a lot. So, if you do read the this story here is a key as to where the song plays.

(a blank area, will signal a line in a song being sung.)

I will write normally here, as to what the character is thinking.

(another blank area)

So, that is how a song will appear in the story. That rule kind ruins my story, so I'm sorry. I might just rewrite the story entirely, but until there is a heads up and explanation. Sorry guys. :(


End file.
